Sweet Dreams
by Artemis1
Summary: Usagi moves in with Mamoru after the final battle.


Disclaimer : Blah blah... the characters here all belong to people  
and persons involved in the creation of Sailor Moon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
by Artemis  
  
I stretched in my bed. A lazy Sunday afternoon! And my very first day of independence and living  
with Mamo chan! I looked at Mamo chan lazily snoozing in his 'side' of the bed. His black hair  
was a little messy and his face looked peaceful. I snuggled to him and kissed his nose.  
"Mamo chan?" I whispered.  
"Usako?" he murmured. "What time is it?"  
"Six..." I giggled.  
He groaned and rolled back. I let him sleep and got out of bed, changing into a singlet and   
shorts. It was a hot, Japanese summer.  
"I'm going to have breakfast okay?" I told him. Mamo chan nodded.  
I hummed quietly to myself as I poured juice in my glass and served myself rice in a bowl. I  
cracked an egg into another bowl and whisked it. I poured it on top of the rice with some soy  
sauce and mixed it with a spoon. Yummy! I sat on the balcony and breathed in some fresh air. At  
least the traffic wasn't to bad at this time. I sat there with the wind playing with my hair and  
thought. Since we were married, what were we going to do next? We had to have a honeymoon, I   
guess. But that could be planned easily. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Mamo  
chan, sleepily walking to me. He was wearing his pyjamas still.  
"What is it sleepy head?" I asked.  
"Mmm.. I missed you," he smiled. "What made you wake up so early?"  
"I dunno. Just this place is different," I smiled. "No school, no mum, no dad, no Shingo, no...."  
I was about to say Luna, but she would never be back really. Not any more.  
"Usako, are you sure it was okay for you to move in here so soon?" Mamo chan asked.  
I knew what he was really asking though. Was it okay for me to leave behind our past so easily? I  
had left pretty abruptly. But then, our battling as senshi lives were over, so there was no  
reason to hesitate in continuing with my life.  
"Yeah," I nodded after a while. "I wanted to be with you."  
Mamo chan hugged me from behind and I put my bowl down and squeezed him tight. I would miss Luna,  
but I could cope. I would. I was strong now. I started to cry. I couldn't hold back the tears. I  
got up from the chair and cried in Mamo chan's arms. This was the life I wanted, but it would  
still take a while for me to adjust.  
"It's all right," Mamo chan whispered. "Shhh. Don't cry."  
"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I promised not to cry..."  
"It's okay to cry Usako. No one will blame you for it," Mamo chan comforted me.  
I cried and cried until I had cried out all of my anger, my sorrow.... all of my feelings. I   
wiped the tears away from my face and looked up at Mamo chan. His eyes were gentle and kind. I  
smiled weakly. He smiled back. I stepped up on my toes and leaned to kiss him. Just then, the  
door bell rang.  
"Sorry, I'll get it," Mamo chan whispered. "You should go and wash up."  
I nodded and hurried to the bathroom.   
  
I recognised voices from the bathroom and I poked my head out. I saw Motoki san, Naru chan &  
Umino and Asanuma san.  
"How is Usagi?" Naru chan asked. "Where is she?"  
"In the bathroom," Mamo chan answered. "How are you two doing?"  
"We're fine, thanks," Umino smiled.  
"Hey Mamoru," Motoki san grinned. "The married life eh?"  
"Well, not really.. it's been.. a night," Mamo chan smiled.  
"I still envy you heaps," Asanuma san sighed. "But I do have a girlfriend now," he perked.  
I washed my face and hurried out.  
"Hey you guys!" I smiled. "Naru chan! Umino!"  
Naru chan hugged me and we chattered a little. I hugged Umino as well.  
"Motoki san! Asanuma san!" I smiled. "I haven't seen you two in... well, a while!"  
We shook hands and sort of hugged.  
"So how are you feeling Usagi?" Naru chan asked, concerned. Umino nudged her.  
"I'm..fine," I smiled.  
"Sorry Usagi," Naru chan whispered. "I shouldn't have asked...."  
"It's okay," I nodded. "So why don't we talk and leave the boys to their talking?"  
"Sure," Naru chan smiled. "Let's go out for a coffee."  
"I'll just get changed. Is it okay with you Mamo chan?" I asked.  
"Sure Usako. I don't want to hold you back from your friends," he smiled. "Have fun!"  
  
Outside was brilliant. Everything looked radiant and beautiful. The mall, the streets, the   
people, the parks, the fountain, the children playing.....  
"Everything is so perfect now," I smiled. Naru chan nodded.  
"I mean, before I had so much to think about...." I sighed. "but now it's just Mamo chan and me."  
"Yeah," Naru chan nodded. "I wish you had told me before that you were Sailor Moon. I could've  
done so much for you. I feel so guilty."  
"Look, I'm sorry about it...." I apologised. "But I don't think there was much you could've done.  
I mean, I know that you're my best friend, but it was all too hard on me back then. It was nice  
that you didn't know and we could talk like normal friends."  
"I guess so," Naru chan smiled. We entered a cafe and sat down.  
"So what's been happening with you and Umino?" I asked. "When are you two getting independent?"  
"Probably never....with his otaku obsessions," Naru chan sighed. "But I shouldn't complain."  
"Well, I guess we are only 18," I giggled. "But I feel so old and so cool to be a 'wife'!"  
"Is it? How does Mamoru san introduce you?" Naru chan asked.  
"Usako, my wife," I squealed. "It's so cool!"  
Naru chan and I giggled and chatted for a while. Then we ordered soda and cake.  
"You know, this is the life I had been dreaming of," I sighed dreamily. "Married to a man I love,  
chatting with my best friend on a lazy Sunday, drinking soda, eating cake, with no worries!"  
"Well you have to have some worries," Naru chan asked curiously. "I do..."  
"You do? Well then tell me! Let's talk about it!" I told Naru chan as I slurped my soda.  
"I think Umino is seeing someone else...." Naru chan mumbled. "I know it's stupid but...."  
"What!?" I shouted. "Are you serious? How dare he!"  
"I just sometimes get this feeling he doesn't love me any more, but he doesn't know how to break  
things off between us...." Naru chan sighed.  
"Wait, how can he see someone else? Who else would he know?" I asked. "Come on Naru chan, be  
sensible and think straight!"  
"Well I am..." Naru chan sighed. "I think it's someone in his otaku circle...."  
"Oh come on!" I laughed. "Naru chan? You can't seriously be thinking..."  
Obviously she was. Her kind face was riddled with a worried frown. I sighed. This was silly. How  
could Umino be involved with someone else? I never doubted Mamo chan before. Yes, trust was what  
she needed. Naru chan needed to trust Umino or confront him with her worries. Communication was  
vital in a relationship.  
"Talk to him then," I suggested. "Or trust him. It's one or the other."  
Naru chan sighed. "I guess so. Thanks for the advice. You always seem so sure of your relation-  
ship..... Don't you ever have worries?"  
"Well I used to, I mean, when we started out. But now I trust him completely and he trusts me, so  
there's no worries at all!" I smiled confidently.  
  
We got back to the apartment and Motoki san and Umino were there, but Asanuma san had left.  
"Hi guys," I smiled. "Had a great talk? Cos we had!"  
"Yeah, it's nice to talk after a long blank..." Motoki san nodded. "I should get going. Seeya  
Mamoru. Seeya Usagi chan, Naru chan, Umino."  
"Bye!" We chorsed. Motoki san waved good by and left.  
"Hey! Why don't we have a double date some day?" I suggested.  
Naru chan and Umino looked at each other, then to Mamo chan and me. Umino looked a little   
uninterested.  
"I have better things to do," Umino told me. "Sorry, but if it was a date with Naru, I'd like to  
go with just her and me."  
I signalled to Naru to see how sweet he was. She shrugged.  
"I think we ought to be going Naru," Umino smiled. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to bother  
the happy newlyweds."  
"No, me neither," Naru smiled. "Thanks for the talk Usagi."  
"My pleasure. Come visit again!" I smiled.  
They left and we were alone again.  
"Mmm, I think it was time we got to be alone," Mamo chan smiled.  
"Do you think Umino is seeing someone else?" I asked, breaking the mood. "Sorry, but Naru was  
worrying about it and I told her not to worry."  
"Well, he seems a little bit colder than he was...but I don't know him too well so I can't say,"  
Mamo chan shrugged. "Although he did seem a little funny after you two left and we were talking."  
"Hmmm.." I though aloud. "Maybe he is seeing somebody...."  
"I dunno, but I don't think it's true," Mamo chan sighed. "Afterall, he's a little....nerdy.."  
I shrugged and sat in Mamo chan's arms.   
"I'm so happy things worked out like this. It's just how I always wanted...." I smiled, looking  
up at my Mamo chan.  
"Me too Usako," he smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I tilted my head back and we kissed.   
  
It was a long day and I yawned as I snuggled into bed with Mamo chan. Naru chan and her worries,  
Asanuma and his girlfriend (as I heard from Mamo chan), Motoki san and his job (as I also heard  
from Mamo chan) and Umino and his...uhh computer. Everyone had their worries, but any worry was  
a breeze compared to the life I had led. Mamo chan's arms wrapped around me as I drifted off to  
sleep.  
"Sweet dreams Usako," Mamo chan whispered.  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep. This peaceful, blissful kind of life was what I had wanted. And  
I would treasure it forever.  
  
---------------------------------------- The end -----------------------------------------------  
  
How did you like it? I think it's sort of not really that good..... it's nothing original and  
nothing fantastic. I just felt like writing it because at the moment, I have exams and it's   
stressing me out and I wanted to write about someone with a perfect life ^^; Okay, okay..... I'll  
shut up now... I'm babbling...  
luv Artemis =^.^= 


End file.
